Words Unspoken
by Cpt.Fox
Summary: Unable to return to the force for a few months, Nick and Judy find themselves living together. He's already shown he'd kill, and die, for her if needed. She's far past the realization that she can't live without him at this point. Now all that's left is summoning the courage to admit how they feel for one another before things take another terrible turn. (Monthly updates expected.)
1. Joker and the Thief

A/N: Trying my hand at Zootopia fanfiction now. Not the usual Fox/Krystal love story I'm known for, but I figured 'hey, why not?' and got started on this.

Chapter One

 **Joker and the Thief - Wolfmother**

 **000**

It was a bad day for the ZPD.

It was an even worse day for Nick Wilde.

Two months had passed since the nighthowler case had officially been closed. Sixty-some days of tranquility throughout Zootopia that had never before been experienced since the city's establishment so many hundred years ago. The crime rate was at an all time low. Stocks were up. Businesses thrived. There was a general feeling of contentment and happiness that so many generations before this one had never known existed...and yet it almost screamed 'impending darkness' in the mind of every trained and weathered officer on the force.

Something this good would never last.

Finally things came to a boiling point, and in the worst way imaginable.

It was the first time he'd found himself regretting it. Meeting her. Solving that stupid case. Becoming a cop. Teaming up on the force.

Because if he hadn't, then maybe this wouldn't be happening. Her blood wouldn't be on his hands. There wouldn't be a gunshot wound in her chest. There wouldn't be another in his leg. He wouldn't be holding her tight and using his final moment of consciousness, not to hope that they'd make it out of here alive, but that the creatures responsible for all of this would just assume they were already dead and continue on.

Above everything else though? He wouldn't have to worry about losing the one thing he'd realized he couldn't live without.

000

-One Hour Earlier-

Lionheart Avenue was one of the three core highways that ran through downtown Zootopia. It was also the mainstream connection between the city's main hub and the icy winds of Tundratown. In other words, and known by many, it was simply 'The Strip.' Both sides for miles were crammed with businesses galore. Casinos, musuems, art galleries, resturaunts, event parks, and...of course...banks.

Or, really, a bank.

The bank.

The Centurion Bank.

An establishment so massive, secure, fortified, and un-heistable that no one would've ever expected the nightmarish assault that plagued it that fateful Friday afternoon. Not the security guards. Not the tellers. Not the ZPD. And certainly not the twenty-seven tons of gold that remained locked behind a vault door so secure, titanic, and impenetrable that the company who'd produced it _guaranteed_ that it could withstand the full frontal assault of an atomic blast.

Fortunately, at least for now, such a claim wasn't being put to the test.

"Yoohoo, Nick. Still awake?"

The vulpine's eyes flashed open, ears perking and swiveling towards the soft voice of his partner as he immediately stretched and worked his neck. "Oh, y-yeah yeah, totally. You know me carrots, alert and ready for action at all times." He stifled a yawn and looked down at the bunny at his side, smirking a bit and shooting her a wink...which garnered a raised eyebrow of disbelief in return.

"You know you talk in your sleep?" she spoke back, leaving him to roll his eyes and lean forward in his seat. "Something about how much you love being a cop..."

"Hilarious." he tossed back, sticking his tongue out for a moment, only to then sigh and fall back in his chair. "Well, what can you expect? I mean, I'd have more fun counting the grains of sand over in Sahara Square than I would doing this." The fox spat out a 'pleh' of boredom afterward, before adding. "Bank Security."

Judy softly laughed at that, shaking her head and leaving the vulpine to smile just as well. He mentally recorded the sound, stowing it away forever, keeping it for a rainy day that he was sure he'd have before too long. This? This wasn't bad. It was just an overstaffed police force trying to give everyone something to do when crime was all but non-existent. He wasn't _really_ bothered by it.

Besides, he had other things to think about.

Like...her.

"Hey, it beats running a popsicle stand." she spoke back, voice as soft and smooth as always.

The fox held up a finger at that, shaking his head just as well and grinning all the more. "Oh contrare my darling partner. You've no idea how well off I was in the frozen fruit commodity business."

"Pfft, don't act like you were happier doing that than this." She replied, crossing her arms and showing off her well polished badge.

"Right now I'm not so sure." came a sighed out reply. He was joking, of course. This? This was leagues above working the streets and hustling animals for cash. He'd never expected to be a police officer, but anything else compared to running a sketchy popsicle stand would've been an upgrade. "I mean..." he went on, noticing the faintest glimmer of unsureness in the bunny's eyes.

 _Oh c'mon carrots, I'm joking. Dense farm girl._

 _ **Another thing about her you love...**_

"I'd much rather spend my days with you instead of Finnick, that's for sure." He concluded, only to redden a bit at the words before faking a cough and leaning back even further in his seat. "Because, uh, geeze, that guy...I'm glad he _isn't_ my son, let's just leave it at that."

 _Smooth._

She merely laughed at that, landing a soft punch on the vulpine's arm before issuing a sigh of her own, though one that represented happiness and nostalgia. "I can't believe that was almost three months ago." she murmured, smiling to herself, leaving him to watch from above as the bunny stared into one of her paws. "Everything's changed so much since then."

"Already tired of being a hero?" he quizzed playfully, smirking a bit and turning his gaze back out into the crowd.

Something wasn't right...and he knew that to be the case. They'd been standing and/or sitting in this area for three hours now, staring out into the massive lobby almost the entire time. An image had burned itself into his mind in that time, but now? Now something was missing...he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh please, that hype died down weeks ago. I'm just another run of the mill cop now."

 _Yeah freakin' right. You're the most amazing, talented, perfect cop in the world. You're also just...humble._

Her soft words were soon acccompanied by a blush of red as the vulpine snorted and rolled his eyes. "Carrots, _**I'm**_ a run of the mill cop. You? You...I mean, a wolf-pup just asked you for your autograph like fifteen minutes ago. Feh...run of the mill. I guess they value humility back on the farm, huh?"

She turned to look up at him once more, leaving the fox to wink and smile, his own way of showing her that he meant what he said.

 _Now, if only I could say so much more._

 _ **Yeah, because that'd go over well.**_

 _Maybe the feeling is mutual..._

 _ **And maybe Sahara Square will ice over.**_

Arguing within his own thoughts, for however brief a time, left the two of them gazing into each other's eyes far longer than he'd realized. He blinked and looked away, this time picking up on the faint cough that Judy herself forced out as she looked down at her paws. "Well, the way I see it, I'm just doing my job."

"You're setting the bar pretty high for poor ol' me then."

They shared a laugh then, putting the slight moment of awkwardness behind them and once more falling into a soft silence that was easily given plenty of background noise via the dozens of animals going back and forth in front of their station. His eyes flicked down once again, watching as the bunny pulled out her phone and went through some digital paperwork the force had left her with. He mimicked the action, though soon found himself staring off to the front of the bank, once more letting his thoughts roam.

He didn't know when it occured to him...that he had feelings for the bunny. It'd been some random night in his apartment, trying to fall asleep. All he'd been able to think about was all they'd been through, and then the following weeks that they'd spent together, every day...every second. The crime rate was so low that, oftentimes, they just hung out rather than 'policed' the city. And the more he got to know about the purple-eyed rabbit, the more he realized how lucky any sort of creature would be to land her as a mate.

Of course, that soon transitioned to something more life changing.

 _ **He**_ wanted to be that creature.

Interspecies relationships weren't uncommon. Not anymore, at least. There were some animals who still looked down upon it, who claimed it wasn't right, who believed that 'love' didn't matter when it came down to the nature of things. But hell, if that was the case, if they were still following 'nature'...then he'd have ripped Judy's throat out and eaten her the day they'd met.

Now? Now he felt like he'd do the same thing to anyone who tried to take her away from him.

The vulpine clenched a fist and inwardly sighed. Stupid emotions. Annoying feelings. He wasn't sure if it was his fault for being so lonely for such a long period of time...or Judy's for being so goddamn perfect in every way. At any rate, despite all of that, he wasn't about to screw up their friendship over something as trivial as what he thought might have been 'love' in some form or fashion.

 _Like she'd feel the same way about you._

It was just something else he'd have to deal with...once he figured out what it all meant. Until then, and easily enough, he'd keep being the same old Slick Nick that she'd met those few months ago. After all, he wasn't about to ruin the one good thing in his life that he finally had going for himself.

But that didn't mean someone else couldn't.

"Hey, look at this."

Her words yanked the vulpine out of his thoughts, green eyes flicking down as the rabbit held her phone up towards him. He focused his gaze and blinked a few times before furrowing his brow and shifting his line of sight over to her own. "Turns out they're delaying Former-Assistant Mayor Bellwether's case."

"A tainted jury...what?"

His former daydream-esque thoughts about Judy ebbed away as he recalled the hell himself and the bunny had been put through all thanks to the sheep's twisted plans. It'd been a miracle they'd solved the case and, ultimately, caught her before it was too late. Since then she'd been locked up in prison, awaiting the court system's next move in putting her on trial for all that she'd masterminded. It left him, briefly, recalling the climax to it all. The way he'd put on an act and let his feral side erupt, pretending to attack Judy, readying himself to do to her what his kind had once lived off of.

Now? Now he'd never dream of hurting her. Ever.

"Says here that she's appealing _any_ sort of case against her that involves a predator being either the judge, or anyone on the jury. Gee, I wonder why?"

Her soft spoken words were tinted with faint anger that the vulpine picked up on all too easily. He frowned and nodded, casting his gaze out upon the crowd in front of them and taking in the mixmatched population of animals, both predator and prey. "I'm surprised there's even a jury to begin with. Civil cases and everything else aside." He looked down at his clawed hand then and shrugged before smiling a bit and glancing back at his partner. "I wouldn't worry about it carrots, prey or predator, she's not getting out of this one. All your hard work isn't going to be for nothing."

He winked at her afterwards, leaving the rabbit to blush a bit before bumping the back of her hand across his leg. "Oh please Nick, I couldn't have done it without you. I've said that a million times already." Again, her voice was smooth and soft, her eyes even flickering with happiness and what he'd almost call contentment as the both of them shared a smile.

 _She's so beautiful._

The thought rested on his mind for all of a half second before he opened his mouth to reply. He'd planned on calling her out on it. A million times? Oh, not quite! Perhaps a few hundred, maybe, but a million? She was certainly exaggerating. But it was banter like this, with the two of them laughing, enjoying each other's company, and just spending time together...its what he'd grown to love. He looked forward to it every day. Just being with her and getting to bask in the bunny's perfection. Who cared about his 'feelings' when he had a friendship like this one, right?

She'd came along and, truly, made his life worth living. And at this point, he wasn't sure what he'd do without her.

Fate, however, wanted to find out.

"Well..." he began, closing one eye and feigning deep thought. "I wouldn't say _a million_ times, but you're definit-..."

Definitely getting close. That's what he'd planned on saying, followed by some playful smirk and, surely, some sort of cute response on her end. That's how it worked between the two of them. In this perfect world that they'd seemingly turned Zootopia into over the course of the past few months...it only made sense for things to remain the same, didn't it? A fairy-tale, storybook ending where the good guys won, the bad guys lost, and everyone lived happily ever afte, right?

Then...why did shrieks and screams of terror suddenly erupt across the lobby of the bank? Why did every animal in the building suddenly hone in on those basic, survival-driven instincts that they'd all evolved from and use them to run for the exits? Why was there gunfire ringing in the air and the sound of countless, simultaneous explosions bursting within the vulpine's ears? None of that _usually_ symbolized a happy ending, at least, not in his book.

"Nick!"

He heard his name and jerked his head back down towards Judy, only now realizing that the two of them were dusted with mortar and drywall, as well as chunks and pieces of brick and cement. His ears were ringing and he faintly noticed that the wall behind them, a mere ten yards away, had been blown away. The vulpine turned his head, though everything seemed to be going in slow motion for some reason. It wasn't shell shock, or...was it? His gaze slipped across the lobby once more, taking in the scene, looking over the dozens upon dozens of screaming, running, terrified animals. In the background of it all, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw forms shoving their way inside. The way they moved...it didn't suggest fear. It suggested power.

His head turned even further, slipping past the tellers and the hub of the bank. Somehow they were already on their knees, hands tied behind their backs with more of the same masked creatures standing over them and issuing commands and orders left and right.

It registered in his mind soon enough. This was a 211. Armed Robbery. And yet, for some reason, that's all he could remember. All that training he'd went through before joining the force with Judy had faded away, though, one couldn't help but wonder what good it would've done in this case. There was a reason the two of them were assigned to the bank that day. The other guards had fallen ill, two of them just outright disappearing. But with crime being at an all time low, no one thought much of it. The ZPD was happy to lend a hand. So, here they were. Had he been given the time to think about it, he'd have been able to figure it out, surely.

Instead? Instead he was finally left looking behind him, eyes immediately widening as he watched a trio of masked creatures emerge from the wreckage that had once been a wall. He briefly noticed the ballistic vests and blue gloves they wore, as well as the assault rifles being held at their hips, spraying fire into the air and causing what few civilians still standing to fall face first into the ground. And for a few seconds, he was honestly fearful of losing his life to these monsters. That was, at least, until he remembered she was still by his side.

That alone caused him to turn his head back towards the violet-eyed rabbit. She was just as surprised and caught off guard as he was, and he could tell it. This? This wasn't some detective case to track down a missing animal. This was reality at its worst. This was the part of their job that everyone hoped they didn't have to go through when they clocked in every morning. Maybe that's why neither of them did anything at first. Maybe that's why _he_ didn't do anything at all.

And after what happened next, he found himself wishing that Judy had done the same.

The bunny's hand was wrapped around her radio, but to the beasts rushing in right before them it didn't matter. Gun. Radio. Baton. They'd have done it regardless, probably. His eyes widened as he watched it happen, a mere foot from himself...the scene playing out like some twisted nightmare that surely couldn't be real. The bullet ripped through the palm of her hand with ease, only to then tear through the other end connect with her right shoulder. The lightweight ballistic vest she'd almost always worn was missing today. Neither of them had expected this.

No one had.

Her size didn't do her any favors, and the vulpine had to watch in horror as, what was surely at least a 9mm bullet went in one side of the rabbit's body, and then out the other.

His whole world seemed to freeze then. Everything slowed down even more so than it already had been. Seconds took minutes, minutes would've taken hours. There she was, falling backwards right before him, her eyes wide with shock as the radio fell from her bloodied paw. He could see his own hand coming into view, reaching out for her, readying to catch the bunny before she fell, though, even that eventually faded away. His gaze was shifting, his head turning, looking back towards the assholes who'd done this. Given the chance, he'd have torn them apart. Most would've laughed at such a claim, but they didn't know him. They couldn't feel the rage and hate that was stockpiling itself within the vulpine. It didn't matter if he was only half their size. He loved Judy more than anyone could ever know, even the bunny herself...

...and they were trying to take her away from him.

None of it mattered. His thoughts, his feelings, his desires. No sooner had the rabbit's back fell into his left arm did the fox's right leg seize up and buckle. He snarled and lowered his right hand towards his hip. Judy never carried a firearm on her, she kept it in their police SUV...but he wasn't so...trusting. Again though, none of it mattered. He knew he'd been shot in the leg, but the pain wasn't anything to him, not until he knew Judy was alright. Yet, despite every ounce of his being screaming at him to be the hero, to save the day, to rescue his damsel in distress and achieve that story-book, fairytale ending he'd been wanting...the hero could only do so much.

He'd never unholster his Beretta before the backside of an assault rifle smashed into the side of his skull. The fox collapsed then, having only enough know-how to wrap his arms, and entire body in general, around the quivering form of his partner. He held her tight, faintly feeling the warm trickle of her blood between his fingers, noting to himself that it was strangely soothing.

He knew what happened next wasn't real. It was his imagination, obviously. He'd just been bashed in the skull. He was seconds from blacking out. Even still, the words he _thought_ he heard brought mental smirk to the vulpine as he felt a black wave of unconsciousness wash over his mind. Gasped, whispered, struggled out and yet still sounding as beautiful and perfect as always, the bunny's voice brushed against his ear one last time.

"I love you, Nick."

 _Dreaming already, awesome. See you there, carrots._

000

Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you can. If it seems like this has potential I'll get started on chapter two as soon as I can.


	2. This is Our Time

A/N: Assuming people still want this to continue, expect regular updates over the next few months. Sorry for the wait between chapters, but thanks to each of you who left a review. I really, really appreciate it!

Chapter Two

 **This is Our Time - Miles Malone**

000

"Look at me, motherfuckers...this is a robbery."

A snort of laughter sounded off at that, a few heads turning towards the back at the room as Bogo immediately paused the video and added his own heart-stopping glare to the rest. "Something funny, Private White?" His voice lower than usual, filled with discontent and anger as he stared at the police force's only African Dog.

"Nnh...nah...sorry chief." he muttered, forcing the smile away and bowing his head, ears pinned and tail tucked. "Just didn't expect these assholes to be so...ya know...forward."

The buffalo merely frowned before turning back towards the large screen in the front of the ZPD's conference room. "This is the best evidence we have concerning who these robbers are, I'd appreciate it if you stopped screwing around and actually paid attention." His final few words were growled with agitation, posessing a low tone that promised unrivaled punishment towards the canine if he, or most-likely anyone, stepped out of line again.

It was nothing out of the ordinary for the bovine to act this way, but something was different now. He was a hardass most of the time because it was expected of a leader, but now? Now he wasn't just acting a part. Two of his force's finest members were hospitalized. The city's largest bank was successfully robbed.

He was soon to be a laughing stock.

"We're not here to harm anyone. We're after the bank's money, not yours." The video resumed. Clear-as-day footage from one of the countless cameras in the lobby, the audio just as flawless. On screen, among the near-dozen of other masked animals tying up hostages and wreaking havoc on the bank, was a grey-haired bull. Dressed in a leather jacket, black jeans, black shirt...wearing a shotgun shell necklace around his throat...and standing atop of the counter where the tellers had once been doing their job.

Giving his speech.

"Your money is insured by the federal government, okay? You're not gonna lose shit. Think of your loved ones and don't try to be a hero. Stay down and stay quiet. Capiche?"

The bull gave a final look around before slinging his rifle down from over his shoulder. The mask covering his face was, in a way, similar to what his accomplices wore. Large, clownish, identity concealing. He stepped forward, boots crunching over the debris of a destroyed wall, gaze slipping further and further up until he was no more than five yards away from the very same camera that they were watching this recorded footage from.

"You bitches don't know what's comin'."

No sooner spoken, obviously towards the entire force itself, did a gunshot ring off and put an end to the life of that camera.

"All other feeds were terminated at that exact same moment." Bogo muttered, rewinding the video until the bull's masked face was in clear view. " Which means someone was pulling strings elsewhere. These guys know their stuff." His words were followed by an awkward silence rivaled only by the immediate glances downwards and away as the chief's gaze ran across the room.

"Simultaneous C4 breaches on two sides of the building at exactly thirteen hundred hours, both of which provided each team of robbers a streamlined excavation of the vault. Countless reported missing keycards by the staff, enough thermal paste to eat through a steel factory, silent alarm delayed by a malware injection into their alarm system, electronic counter-measures spanning for four blocks all around (ECM's), deposit boxes sawed open within three minutes of their initial arrival, **thirty-eight million** dollars in gold bars stolen, **three times as much** as that hacked out of the accounts of Zootopia's higher class citizens and government officials..."

He paused there, the bovine's voice having reached a hightened state of frustration and anger as he clenched his fist and, in doing so, crushed the papers he'd been holding...only to then slam them down across the desk and shoot an even more pissed off gaze towards the only animal in the room wearing something other than a law enforcer's uniform.

"My two best luitenants shot and hospitalized...all whilst your bank was robbed blind in the span of a mere twelve minutes. Which leaves me to wonder, Mr. Thomas, how you and your fine employees and guards could possibly claim to be running Zootopia's safest, most secure, and well-maintained financial branch."

The being in question worked to hide the gulp of fear that the massive police chief had driven into his gut, choosing to bow his head, tug on his collar, and step forth only a foot or so. Rounded and thick, but certainly not fat for his kind...a suidae, or pig as most referred to them. Bearing an expression of laziness and disinterest in anything unrelated to finances any other time, but now? Now harboring a look of worry, fear, and regret that was all too blatant across his glistening brow.

"W-well, you see Chief..."

His nasally, short-breathed words were cut off via a faint, humorous squeal as Bogo's fist slammed into the table. "Every bit of evidence we've collected suggests that these robbers were not only more informed and up to date on your bank's security measures and policies than **your own employees**...but _also_ that they knew exactly when, where, and how to execute their plan." The buffalo's bown eyes were still just as filled with anger and frustration as ever and, if not for the sudden opening of a door and the entrance of one well-dressed and, blatantly, sleep-deprived Mayor Lionheart, he most likely would've only redoubled his efforts in verbally bashing the bank's manager.

Instead, he toned himself down...if only slightly.

"And what sort of coincidence is it that on the same day **three** of your security guards go on paid leave that all of this comes crashing down on your beloved Centurion Bank?"

Most of what the bovine had just said, as much as it was, came as news to nearly every member of the ZPD's seventy-eight animal-strong force...as well as the bank manager himself, supposedly. Most sat in shock, taking in it, feeling overly grateful only for the fact that their chief had directed his anger towards someone other than themselves. Mr. Thomas, to be blatant. The swine who looked closer to fainting than replying, really. Though, the appearance of what he'd consider a much more 'civil' man of business, the city's mayor, seemed to finally milk a more composed and prepared expression across his face.

"Mayor Lionheart, nice to see you, sir." the pig spoke, once more tugging on his tie and straightening his stance. Immediately focusing his attention elsewhere, the swine even going so far as to shove a fat-fingered hand out in an attempt to earn a handshake...which the feline stared at for a moment before indulging in and, forcefully, throwing a comforting smile across his dashing face.

"Likewise, Harold!" he exclaimed in an almost boisterous manner. "Maybe not under these circumstances though, am I right? What happened? You always told me my money was safe with you...I had no idea you intended on letting some random thugs make off with it. If I'd known that, I'd have let the the wife spend it all on those silly spa-trips she's so crazy about!"

Loud, cheerful, misplaced laughter followed...though it felt painfully forced.

Lionheart had changed a lot since the Nighthowler incident. Brought back into office after being falsely accused, and with his return adopting an even more outgoing personality for the public. Happy, cheerful, proud...truly acting the part of his species as he ruled over an amazing city like none other. Crime rates had dipped to an almost non-existant level. Stocks were thriving and through the roof. The economy was great all around. Zootopia had been as close to 'perfect' as one could have ever imagined it being.

That's why all of this came as such a hard, brutal, painful blow. That's why he worked harder, even now, to make sure the public continued to see him as that same optimistic leader they'd enjoyed so much prosperity under over the course of the past few months. And if Harold Thomas, the manager of the bank that was just robbed stupidly blind, could be left feeling comforted, reassured, and safe...as he suddenly was...then surely the animals that looked up to their mayor for guidance would just as well, because the smile now on the pig's face seemed anything but fake.

"Believe me Leodore, I never thought this could happen. We would've never dreamt of..." More of those same nasally, deep, sinus-exiting words were soon to spill forth from the swine now that he had someone other than the massive, towering, intimidating force of Bogo to talk to...and they would have, had the buffalo not cleared his throat and stepped forth.

"And therein lies another problem." He muttered deeply, obviously showing waves of restraint now that the mayor was between the both of them. "You never **thought** this could happen? If that's the case, why bother putting all that gold and money in a vault to begin with? Think of how much money you'd save if you cut corners and began slacking off on security. What I think is..."

"How long has it been since you've showered, David?"

Lionheart's words were playful and soft, the feline speaking them with a smirk as he stared up at the buffalo and stepped further between the chief and the white-faced Mr. Thomas. "You reek, you know? This happened **three** days ago. As your superior I command you to take the remainder of the day off and get some rest...and a bath."

The two appeared as polar opposites, and yet, Bogo knew exactly what the mayor was doing. Half of him wanted to snarl, sneer, and let loose all of the pent up frustration and anger that this city-wide embarassment had rained down upon all of them...but what good would that do? He could tell. He could see it in the friendly expression laced within the lion's hazel eyes and, from that, he knew it would be pointless to push the matter any further.

The bovine finally snorted and exhaled, easing back and continuing to stare down, no longer at the feline beneath him, but the porcine hiding behind. "The fact that it took us this long to track you down and get you in here for questioning is still absurd. I'm nowhere near finished with you, pig." Afterward, he turned towards the massive room full of law officials that he so proudly held rank over. "We'll have another meeting tomorrow morning at six AM sharp. Until then I expect each and every one of you to be doing your usual jobs, working on your usual assignments, and **also** keeping your eyes, ears, and noses open for anything that might help us catch the crooks behind this. Have I made myself clear?"

What small amount of the ZPD that wasn't there, and was instead out policing the minimal few places across the city, did nothing to take away from the room-filling 'Sir Yes Sir!' that was shouted out in unison. An act that seemed to be satisfactory enough to Bogo as he turned towards the exit and, upon catching a smirk and a wink from Mayor Lionheart, merely grunted as he left.

"Now, I'm no police chief..." the feline spoke with his usual admiral tone. "...but I know a good group of law enforcement officials when I see them. The whole city's a little shaken up right now folks. I'm counting on each and every one of you to get out there and remind them that the streets are still as safe as ever. Oh..." he went on, mentally recalling the image of a certain bunny and fox laying in side-by-side hospital beds. "...pay Officers Wilde and Hopps a visit when you can. I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

What came next was expected, and yet, it still caused the feline to briefly jump in surprise before smiling and eliciting a hearty, appreciative laugh.

"Sir Yes Sir!"

A response that the academy had branded into their systems, no doubt. One that made the mayor feel all the safer as he turned his back to them and rested his hand on the shoulder of one Mr. Thomas.

"Come, Harold." The predator spoke, his voice suddenly deeper and **far** less friendly now that he was turned away from the crowd. "You and I need to have a little chat."

 **000**

 **Later that night.**

 **000**

"Finally!"

She laughed at the vulpine's exclamation, rolling her eyes and leaning back into her hospital bed. It hurt, actually. Laughing. Sometimes breathing. Getting shot in the side of your stomach did that to a creature. Even still, it was something she couldn't help but indulge in when she was around him. Around...Nick.

"I thought they'd never leave. I mean, I'm all for company but it seems like the entire force was in here tonight!" She glanced back over at her partner, her gaze flickering across the bandage over his temple, as well as the much larger wrap around his thigh. She could only wonder which of them hurt more.

"I bet Bogo sent them. He obviously cares about you more than the rest of us." Her words were laced with a playfulness that, honestly, she'd adopted by instinct from simply being around the fox. It wouldn't have felt normal to act otherwise, really. Especially now, after all of this.

"Pfft, yeah right." The vulpine's response was nothing short of sarcastic as he reached forward and grabbed a bottle of water sitting on his bedside-table. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he sent all of them our way to punish us for getting shot in the first place."

She laughed again, shaking her head and eventually issuing a sigh at the wincing pain that tugged at her entire body as a result. His words were meant to be taken as playful and light-hearted, but she couldn't help but feel some truth woven within them. They'd been so...unprepared. Rushed and taken by surprise. Disarmed and made to look like fools within seconds of chaos erupting all around them. Everything she'd trained for and devoted herself to...it seemed utterly useless now when compared to how effective a bullet puncturing her abdomen was.

Not to mention the city itself, and the citizens. Robbed. Scared. Yanked out of their time of prosperity and peace and given a rude awakening via a financial strike like nothing she'd ever read, heard, or known about. But, even worse than that? As selfish as it was...she didn't feel as upset, worried, and discomforted by what had happened to them as a whole police force and city. Not when compared to what had happened to him.

Nick.

The vulpine had yet to see the video of the security footage, but she'd had Clawhauser sneak it to her via his phone...at the expense of some hospital sweets. What she saw was nothing short of horrific from start to finish. The explosion. The rush. The terror. The speech. The promise of more to come. But above all of that, what got to her the most was seeing...not herself being shot...but Nick. The way he'd reached for his gun after catching her in his other arm. The clear-as-day rage and anger that backed up the snarl across his face as he blatantly ignored the bullet sinking through his right thigh. Even the way he took that brutal skull-bashing via the butt of a rifle, only to pull her into his arms and hide her smaller form beneath his own...

She cried herself to sleep that night. Her mind told her it was because of the overwhelming realization of all that had happened finally catching up with her. But that felt...wrong. Yeah, she'd been torn up about all of it. Sure, she hated herself for not being able to prevent it all and save the citizens she swore to protect from a larger-than-life injustice. Yet, it wasn't those things that made her eyes sting. It wasn't thoughts about all the money the city had lost which left her so sick to her stomach and unable to eat.

No.

It was the realization that Nick would have, and could have, died for her.

"Helloooo, carrots, you there?"

The vulpine's words yanked her back into reality, as they'd done multiple times over the last two days when she'd been lost in her thoughts. The rabbit blinked and stood both ears up, turning them towards the fox and smiling. "Oh, sorry, Nick. I was just...this morphine drip must be working me over, you know?" Voice still as soft and smooth as ever, but even **she** didn't believe herself as she turned towards the stand and tightened down the release on her pain-killers.

"Uhhhuhhh...sure." Came a drawn out response, leaving her to furrow her brow at her partner's tone. "This is how it starts. All druggies have their gateway...a shame...you were a good cop too." She watched as Nick shook his head and, eventually, just shrugged. "Today its morphine, tomorrow you're popping hydros like tic-tacs, next week you'll be fending off the force in some house whilst trying to cook meth."

 _He's such a dork._

 _ **And I love that about him.**_

Her arm went forward soon thereafter, fist no longer clenched around the handful of ice pellets she'd been chewing on throughout the evening as they rained down upon the vulpine's smirking face and left him to laugh innocently and put his hands up.

"Please, Nick. I doubt I'll be capable of doing anything _that_ strenuous for another few weeks." She spoke, taking time to catch his emerald gaze and then having to immediately look away in fear of blushing as a result. "Especially if what Doctor Bridgewater said is true." Her words were accompanied by the mental image of the beaver that was overseeing the both of them, recalling his words and explanations of their injuries...as well as the expected recovery times.

One would've thought that, for Nick, it might have been easier...and in any other instance, it would have. Shot in the thigh wasn't nearly as bad as the stomach...except when the bullet hits the bone in one, and misses almost everything in the other. She'd been lucky. Very, very lucky. In and out, with very slight nerve damage that would, really, just make everything hurt for a while. She'd already gotten out of her bed and walked around some, with a fair amount of ease. Nick, though?

 _Two months before he's likely to be back to 90%._

 _ **And...is that my fault? Am I the reason he took that bullet the way he did?**_

That was yet another incessantly troubling thought that had been plaguing her mind over the past few days. Despite their endless stream of visitors who insisted on stopping by and leaving them with some silly gift, or merely their well wishes, she'd still had more than enough time to get lost in her own thoughts and weigh the causes and effects of all that had happened. More times than not, especially once they put her and Nick in the same room, she found herself wondering if he'd have came out of this far better off had she not been there to begin with.

The realization that the fox was smirking and softly laughing to himself left the bunny rolling her eyes as she, once more, pushed away her thoughts. "Oh c'mon, Nick." she spoke, shaking her head and leaning back into her bed once again.

"Carrots. His last name is Bridgewater and he's an beaver. How can I not appreciate that?" The vulpine's gaze met her own once again and she finally exhaled, taking yet another moment to appreciate just how green his eyes were before smiling and, once more, shaking her head. "But anyways, like I was saying earlier before you spaced out on me...what's gonna happen with you and the family after tomorrow? They taking you back to the farm for a few weeks until you're all healed up or what?"

At this, _she_ was the one who laughed. The mental image, the mere thought of going back home to a family with hundreds of siblings...to get _rest?_ She'd have better luck recovering in the scorching desert sands of the Sahara district.

"Oh, no. Ugh, never." A response so blatant that it made the bunny herself blush after speaking it. "Not that I don't love being with my family and visiting them and everything!" She added quickly, noticing the fox's amused expression of surprise. "It's just...there's so many of them...and its so crowded...and I've got this new apartment that's go **so** much more room..."

"Say no more, Carrots. I completely understand."

There wasn't any humor in his voice now. As if a switch had been flipped and a new personality donned within an instant. She looked back up at her partner, meeting his soft, caring smile with a meek one of her own before blushing and looking away.

"You know..." he spoke, killing the few seconds of silence that had oddly built up between them. "...if that's true...you not going back home and all...I was thinking about something." At this she glanced back his way, easily catching the distant flick of nervousness that his tail put off and suddenly feeling her ears twitch in interest.

"Since we live so close to each other anyways...and if you're sure you're not gonna head back to the carrot fields for a while..." The vulpine went on, a hand going up and around to rub the back of his neck as he spoke.

 _I know what he's going to say. I was considering the same thing after telling Mom and Dad I wasn't going back home with them earlier today..._

 _ **Is it a good idea though? What would everyone think?**_

 _About what? Two injured law enforcers staying together until they're healed up? What's wrong with that._

 _ **You know exactly what's wrong with it. You know how differently you've been looking at him lately.**_

"You and I both know you're not going back to that pig-sty of an apartment you call a home...not if you can't halfway walk...and **especially** if the only friend you have to take care of you is Finnick."

She hadn't been able to filter herself. The words simply spilled forth without warning and, with them, she knew she'd taken the vulpine's words right out of his mouth. And, while her maw wouldn't do the bunny's dignity and shyness justice, at least her proud and unwavering tone did. It wasn't a girlish, nervous statement from the rabbit who...admittedly...had a crush on the fox. No. It was a statement of fact from a friend to another friend.

He wasn't going back to that messy home of his, especially alone. Not when she could do something about it.

 _So what if we get to spend some more time together. If we're both going to be stuck at home for a few weeks, we'd might as well hang out, right? Besides, we can work on this robbery case in our free time!_

 _ **Yeah, that's your reasoning. Totally believable.**_

"Doctor Bridgewater is releasing us both tomorrow. So, you're gonna pack your things and come stay with the world's best partner for a few weeks, got it?. Maybe out of the two of us we can function as one able-bodied animal." She kept at it, smirking a bit at the surprised look that the vulpine wore, all the while retaining that matter-of-fact tone of hers that dared him to challenge what she was saying. "And I refuse to take no as an answer...unless you can prove to me that you've got someone more responsible and trustworthy than that illegitimate 'son' of yours to come by and make sure you're still alive every few hours. Any questions?"

 _I can't believe I just said all of that to him! What if he refuses? I can't_ _ **actually**_ _make him come stay with me?_

 _ **He took a bullet for you. I seriously doubt he'll turn this down. But that doesn't mean this isn't a horrible idea.**_

Part of what made everything she'd just said and done all the more serious and not so...misunderstanding...was how the bunny wore that determined frown on her face and continually sported a look of 'I dare you to defy me' the whole time afterward. Such an expression was it that, ultimately, Nick didn't do much outside of glancing away and, yet again, rubbing the back of his neck whilst flicking his tail around a few times.

"Gee, and here I thought you trusted Finnick once you realized he was actually thirty-eight years old."

"Nick."

"Alright, carrots, you win!" he cried out, throwing his hands up in the air and scoffing in defeat. "Not like I wasn't gonna offer you the same thing...though, staying at your place would probably be a bit...ehhh...cleaner. Yeah." The vulpine's words were suddenly back to being smooth, slick, and off-the-cuff-flawless. The look of relief and contentment on his face suggested exactly what the bunny herself suddenly felt.

At least, up until what he said next.

"I really wanna get to work on this Centurion robbery case too, ya know? Get the guys who did this to us. Maybe shoot a few of _them_ in the leg..."

 _Oh..._

 _ **And here I was thinking you'd be the only one using that as an excuse to live together.**_

 _Is that what it is to him though?_

 _ **How should I know? I'm just a part of your subconscious that's arguing with**_ _another_ _ **part of your subconscious.**_

It...hurt. It was faint and almost indistinguishable...but it was there. And just as she knew **why** it hurt, so did she know it **shouldn't** have. They'd grown so much closer over the last few months together on the force following the Nighthowler incident. She'd spent more time with Nick than anyone else ever since she'd moved to the city. To imagine her life without him in it all of the sudden?

Well...she didn't want to.

It didn't matter if inter-species relationships were as common as same-species nowdays. Not if they were just friends.

 _Partners?_

 _ **Just partners.**_

Yet again, she powered through her thoughts. Hardly a moment had passed since the vulpine had stated his desire for them to work together on the case and, despite the flood of emotions eating away at the bunny's insides, she managed to retain her attitude and mindset from before just the same.

"So its settled then. Good." She crossed her arms, forcing a proud smirk to her face as she stared across at the fox she cared so much for. "If I can deal with you riding shotgun alongside of me all day then I'm **sure** I can handle Nick Wilde as a roommate...and a crippled one at that."

The vulpine's response was merely a smile. That same fanged, kind, loving smile...set off by his emerald gaze that she oftentimes had to struggle to not get lost in. What followed was a wink and a nod as he turned and leaned back, arms going behind his head as he stifled a yawn and left her blushing a slight pink.

"Yeah, well...thanks...Judy." He spoke gently, still sporting that soft smile and leaving her heart to skip a beat at hearing the fox speak her name. "I promise I'll make it up to you someday."

"You don't owe me anything, Nick. Now shut up and go to bed. I'm sure they'll kick us out before noon."

She only barely managed to maintain that tough, cop-buddy tone before the last word was thrown across the room. Her body turned away from his, as if the six feet of space between their beds wasn't enough of a buffer already. She heard the vulpine grimace in pain as he shifted his weight and tried to get into a better sleeping position...an act that made the tears stinging her eyes all the more noticeable as she replayed his words in her head time and time again.

 _You'll make it up to me? Nick...I know you'd have_ _ **died**_ _for me the other day. I know it. I've never been more sure of anything in my life._

"G'night carrots."

She stiffened at that, closing her eyes and smiling gently as she pulled her covers all the tighter around her body. Nothing physically hurt anymore. Her wounds felt as if they'd healed over a thousand times. The remedy? Just imagining him there, holding her tight and making the bunny feel as safe, loved, and cared for as he had the first time...three days ago.

"Good night...Nick."

 **000**

Leave a review if you can. I really appreciate feedback of any kind and, honestly, the more I get, the sooner another chapter will be cranked out.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
